


Magic of the Old Days

by FeatherDancer106



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imbolc, TarotReadings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDancer106/pseuds/FeatherDancer106
Summary: When celebrating the Old Ways- Magic always tends to be awakened. What happens when our resident bad boy & quirky girl come together? Will magic lay dormant or keep them on their toes?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Love Rejuvenation OS Contest





	Magic of the Old Days

Though Sirius was raised to follow the ways of Ole, once he was in Hogwarts all those lessons fell to the wayside. With Dumbledore as Headmaster, the Old Ways weren’t celebrated at Hogwarts as the Muggleborns didn’t understand the hows and whys- not to mention many of them weren’t open to learning about them. Since coming back from the veil after ten years of being stuck in there- the Old Ways had been recognized once again and many Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Muggleborns were celebrating the Sabbats, Equinoxes and Solstices. 

Sirius had decided to open up Grimmauld Place and celebrate Imbolc; after a deep cleaning and total redecoration. The back garden of Grimmauld Place was alive once again. There was a giant bonfire placed in the middle, fairy lights were strung from the house going from tree to tree in different patterns scattered across the “sky” of the garden. There was a table set close to the house with baskets filled to the brim with straw to create St. Brigid crosses and dolls. A buffet of bread and fresh fruits were spread across a table with charmed to be bottomless white and red wine bottles at the tables end; there was ham, stuffed chicken breasts, potato soup with all the fixings in little bowl placed around the giant pot, roasted root vegetables and mixed berry bannocks piled high on platters at the end of the table.

A gorgeous witch was standing across the garden from where Sirius was speaking to his longtime friend, Remus Lupin and his godson, Harry Potter. Dressed in a simple white tea-length dress with three-quarter sleeves, the material was so sheer it nearly could have been translucent. She wore a tiara on top of her icy blonde hair that was styled into ringlets cascading down behind her reaching the bottom of her lower back. She was standing next to Hermione Malfoy nee Granger and Ginny Potter nee Weasley- the witch that caught Grimmauld Place's resident bachelor had to have gone to school with Harry, but he couldn’t remember who she was. Only that at this moment in time- she looked like the goddess Selene herself. 

As the sun set to the west, a bonfire was lit and the fairy lights came to life. Many couples were dancing around the fire, throwing snow into it- representing the awakening of spring. Glancing around the garden, Sirius noticed some of the guests gathered ‘round a table off to the left side of the house where lighting comes through the big arch window of the dining room. 

The celestial beauty that had caught his eye earlier was sitting behind that table and seemed to be playing with a deck of cards; shuffling, cutting and drawing the cards one by one into a row of three. At this point, Sirius realized that she was doing a Past, Present, Future spread for a tarot reading, not something everyone would know. .

Leaning over to Harry, “I thought most of us believed that Divination in any form is a crock of shite.” 

“Oh, it is, unless you actually have the sight as Luna does,” Harry replied back in a no-nonsense tone.

Glancing up from the cards on the table, the fascinating witch gazed into his eyes and spoke with an airy voice, “Would you like to know what your future holds Mr. Black? Sometimes those who don’t truly believe have the best fortunes told.”

“I’ll try luck, little witch, but don’t be surprised if it doesn’t truly show anything,” Sirius spoke to her sitting down in the chair across from her.

The dazzling little witch, who Sirius now knew as Luna, picked up the cards on the table and began to shuffle them. He gasped as her magic tried to reach out to his own, Sirius narrowed his gaze at her. “It's only to get an accurate reading, the cards need to have your essence or magic embedded with them- it won’t hurt, I promise.” With a sigh, Sirius released a small part of his magic to caress hers in order to begin the reading.

Luna continued to shuffle the cards and placed them on the table in front of her to cut the deck. Once the deck was stacked back together, she drew the cards from the top of the upside-down deck and placed them in a straight line, side by side.

“10 of Swords to represent your imprisonment, The Lovers could mean finding your soulmate, 4 of Wands to show happy events or even family. This is just  _ some  _ of the general meanings of these cards, but how you interpret them is completely up to you, Mr. Black.”

As Luna was placing the cards down on the table, Sirius couldn’t help but smirk at her deadpan expression, but once she got the explanations out of the way- his smirk dropped, aghast at how precise the “reading” could be; there had to be more to it then just magic- especially coming from a wizard. He was just flabbergasted that this little blonde seemed to know about everything, considering he had only met her a handful of times since he had come back from the Veil of Death.

Luna’s innocence knew no bounds- at this point, she was still looking at him with a serene smile on her pretty face, eyes as wide as saucers, making her look more like a doe caught in headlights rather than a person. It was as if this woman hadn’t just read his feelings, ones that he had thought were buried a long time ago; she didn’t even bat an eye. It seemed as though the life mission of this woman was to get under the skin of those around her in the most out of the way possible. Sirius scoffed as he pushed himself away from the table to stand up and leave her premise- he couldn’t be around other people right now. Especially with his long-dead feelings poured out into the open for everyone to see and gawk at like a newly toilet trained child who had had an accident. 

Sirius made his way from the garden party back into the house, giving others a small quirk of his lips or a word or two as they passed each other. The neck of a bottle of Firewhiskey clutched between his fingers as if it was the only thing holding him onto this plane of existence; for all he could comprehend- it just might be. Reaching the threshold of the back door he took one last look over his shoulder to those that were gathered for the Imbolc celebration. 

As he quickly swept from person to person, names easily coming to the forefront of his mind, stopping where he last left Luna, a small grimace left his lips because he didn’t want to dwell on the emotional scrutiny that she had unexpectedly put him under.

Luna watched Sirius leave the garden from the corner of her eye as she continued to do readings for those around her. It wouldn’t dwell to keep her mind on the person who wasn’t ready to deal with the pain from the past and the uncertainty of the future. She knew deep in her heart that when the time came and he was ready to face his own demons, she would be the one that he turned to. 

For she knew, his demons would play well with hers and that their shared experiences of the harsh, cruel world are somewhat equal in measure.Just the small touch of his magic soothed her in ways that she hadn’t felt since she was a child and yet drove her wild at the same time, yet knowing that this moment wouldn’t be the right time to take that leap of small faith. 

So she watched him retreat into the only thing known to him, the thing that soothed his soul in ways that for now, were only known to him. She would be here when he called, just as Imbolc was the time of spring returning to prosper- Luna would be there for Sirius when he was ready to come out of his isolation and finally embrace being part of the living world once again. 

Just as love can protect and nurture those who need it, it can also rejuvenate the souls of those that are lost- even in those that are only lost because of themselves.


End file.
